


The Parent Trap

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old kink meme fill, Spencer's pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parent Trap

So they’re back in the ER, this time in Pittsburgh.  But this time Spencer isn’t hurt too badly.  They found the unsub earlier in the day and the locals took him into custody with no injuries.  Spencer and Emily were pulling up the floor boards to rescue the woman who had been held captive under the bedroom floor, while Morgan stroked her head and assured her they weren’t leaving.  The last board wasn’t nailed down as well as the others, and when Spencer pulled on it, it came up easier than expected.  He lost his balance and fell on one of the boards pulled up earlier, getting two nails in the back of his thigh. 

Spencer’s leg has been cleaned and bandaged and Dave is keeping him company in the ER cubicle while they’re waiting for a doctor to come in with the discharge papers.  So far there have been three people in to see him and it’s been about two hours, which isn’t bad.

A new, cheery, doctor comes in with a file.  “Hi, I’m Dr. Ambers.  I guess you want to go home?  Let me just take one more look in the file…”  He looks at Dave.  “And you are the partner?”

“Yes, this is Dave Rossi, he’s my partner, he can be here.”  Spencer smiles at the doctor and then at Dave.  “Can I go now?”

The doctor looks from the file to Spencer.  “Hmmm.  We wanted to give you antibiotics, but I’m not comfortable doing that now.  You’ll see your doctor when you get back home?”

“Yes,” Dave replies. “We’ll get in tomorrow.”

“Good, good.  Your doctor can determine what antibiotic might be appropriate.  I’m sure you’re working on gaining a little weight?”

Dave smirks and nudges Spencer’s shoulder.  Spencer smiles patiently at the doctor and replies, “My doctor says I’m fine, I’m at the lower end of the weight chart’s normal, but I’m fine.”

Dr. Ambers nods and says, “Good, good. Well, there’s plenty of time.  You don’t want to gain too much later though.”

Spencer elbows Dave and smiles at him.  “No, I’ll be sure to watch that, stay within the right range.”

“Good, good.  And you’ll take your vitamins and all that good stuff, right?” Dr. Ambers still smiles.  This is an odd conversation to prevent tetanus and Dave is starting to wonder if he’s a real doctor or just stole a coat.

“Sure, of course.  So … I’m ready to go, right?”

“Absolutely!  I’ll leave your discharge papers at the front desk.  Get dressed, sign out and you’re on your way.  I know your friends are anxious to go, too.”  Dr. Ambers shakes both their hands and starts to leave the room.  Then he casually calls over his shoulder, “And again, congratulations!  I’m sure you’ll love being parents!”

Dave and Spencer stare at each other for a minute.  “What the fuck?”    

Dave helps Spencer get dressed and they hustle out of the room.  “Let me do the talking, Dave.  Just be quiet, for once, please?”

They approach the front check-out desk and Spencer smiles at the nurse behind the counter.  “Umm, hi, I’m Dr. Reid.  You should have my file and discharge papers.”

The nurse smiles at him and says, “Sure do, Doctor, just sign at the Xs.”

Spencer nods. “And my doctor needs a copy of the file, can you email to her and I’ll need a copy to for my records, please.”

“I can email to your doctor, but we usually don’t give copies of the records to patients…”

Spencer just smiles and nods and waits patiently. 

“Well…” she says, deciding.  “Since you’re a doctor and an FBI agent, I’m sure it’ll be fine.  And you won’t tell on me, right?” She picks up the file and goes to the copier.

“No, no, I appreciate you doing this.  I’ll write down my doctor’s email, too.  Thanks for your help.”  He quickly takes the envelope, shoves it in his bag and he and Dave head out.

They pass the rest of the team, who catch up to them at the elevators.  “Guess you guys are ready?  The LEOs want to finish up the paperwork and anything open can be done by phone tomorrow.  The plane is waiting on us, so let’s go.”  Hotch is actually smiling as he says this.

On the plane, Spencer finds a place where he can lie down on his stomach, so he doesn’t bother his leg.  Dave already tried to steal the messenger bag, and now Spencer is using it as a pillow.  He’s whispered to Dave that he doesn’t want to open it on the plane, people will ask questions.  They’ll look at it at home. 

They get to the airstrip, say good-bye to everyone and get into Dave’s car for the ride home.  “I’ll stop off at a drug store and we’ll get a pregnancy test, okay?  That’s good, right?”

Spencer nods and says, “Fine. That’s good.  I want to look at the report, they took blood, but I don’t know why they’d do a pregnancy test.  I filled out that I’m on birth control implants, so I don’t know why they’d run the test.  Mistakes happen, maybe it’s… I don’t know.”

Dave pulls into a drug store lot and opens the door.  “Do you want anything?”

Spencer shakes his head and Dave runs in.  He’s back out in 5 minutes and tosses a bag to Spencer.

“A six pack of pregnancy tests?  And a can of Pringles?”

Dave shrugs.  “Yeah, they didn’t have single tests and I didn’t want to go someplace else.  And I didn’t want to be the guy at the drugstore at 10 pm getting just a pregnancy test, so I got the chips.  You like them, right?”

“Yes, thank you.  Good save, Dave, dodged that bullet.”

At home, Spencer drops his coat and bags and takes the envelope into the living room.  Dave follows and hands him a test.  “Go pee on the stick.”

Spencer puts it on the couch next to him. “I want to read the report.  Just sit, please.”  Spencer pages through, there’s not a lot to read.

“Okay, blood test.  They did a pregnancy test to see if there were appropriate antibiotics, because I am ‘married’ and of child-bearing age.  I guess that makes sense.  Elevated hGC levels – that’s the hormone that increases when you’re pregnant, the embryo actually creates it.  And…. here we go … estimated 7 weeks gestational age.”

He and Dave stare at each other for a minute.  Then Dave says, “Go pee on the stick.”

“Dave…. The blood test is pretty conclusive, the urine test is slightly less so.  It’s not necessary.”

“Yeah, but I can’t see the blood test.  I can see the stick.”  Dave shakes his head, “Why didn’t the birth control work?  Isn’t the point of it?”

“It has a 96% effectiveness rate, which is actually pretty good with male pregnancies.”  Spencer replies, while reading the test box.

“Seems suspicious to me.   I have an idea…”  Dave starts.

“I don’t have to pee, drop it, Dave.”

Dave takes Spencer’s hand and pulls him into the kitchen and sits them both at the table by the French door.  “Then here, have a glass of water.  Just because it’s good for you.” 

Spencer takes a drink and says, “So now what.  Assuming it’s right, which is seems to be, and I’m pregnant.”

“Well…we’ll do whatever you want to do,” Dave says quietly.  “You’re the one who has to be pregnant and hormonal and eventually have the baby.  I’ll support whatever you want to do.”

“Gee, thanks, David.  I like to think we’re in this together, even if I’m the one pregnant.  Anyway, don’t think that you wouldn’t be the one getting up in the middle of the night for feedings and diaper changes.”  Spencer says, looking down and smiling. “Of course, I probably shouldn’t pass my genes on to a baby.”

Dave takes his hand.  “Look at me, Spencer.  You are fine.  Any baby would be fine and lucky to have you as a parent.   And with my genes in there,  it’s going to be a perfect child.”

Spencer snorts.  “Yes, because your family is all completely normal.  Other than being a cardiac nightmare.”  Before Dave can say anything, Spencer continues, “Your grandfather, your uncle, your brother’s first bypass at 53.”

“I guess we’d both have to eat better to be a good example.  A kid can’t think that coffee and chocolate bars are a better diet than scotch and steak.” Spencer squeezes Dave’s hand and smiles at him.  “You know, we’re talking like we’re having this baby.”

“Umm hmm.”

“Which is nuts, with our jobs and everything.”

“Umm hmm.”  Dave kisses Spencer’s hand.  “We would have to be nuts.”

“And actually, I’m kind of terrified.”

Dave smiles and says, “Me, too.  You know what would calm us both down?”

Spencer grabs the pregnancy test and says, “Maybe if I peed on a stick?”

“Yeah, go pee on the damn stick.  What can I do?”

“Not a lot, I kind of have this down.  Just wait for a few minutes.”  Spencer goes up the stairs, reading the box again.

Dave paces downstairs, pours himself a drink and checks his watch for the tenth time.

Spencer comes down the stairs and hands the test to Dave.  “Now it’s real, David. We’re going to be parents.”


End file.
